<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Act by whatswrongwithAvocados</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947951">The Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithAvocados/pseuds/whatswrongwithAvocados'>whatswrongwithAvocados</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing in blood, Bipolar Disorder, Blood As Lube, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Cute, Killing, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, drug dealer liam and zayn, gory, long fic, mafia boss fic, why am i writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithAvocados/pseuds/whatswrongwithAvocados</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where both louis and harry are mental unstable but will always love each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I said I was only going to write one shots until I felt I grew as a writer, I don't wanna say I lied but I guess I did.<br/>I just wanna Thank Two of my best friend for helping me with this fic. It took everything in me to write this. Shout out to Holly and my editor and co-writer (who doesn't want her name said so it well remain a secret ) for helping me come out with the prompt and writing  it out. I don't know what I'd do with out you!<br/>The first chapter is short but there will be longer in the future!</p><p>Anyway enjoy the story!!<br/>Please don't translate or steal my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis ran, he didn't know where he was going but he knew to run. </p><p>He stumbled upon his feet. The loud aggressive yelling behind him encouraged him to run faster.  He looked all around, trying to see if there were any way out of the wooded area. His heart was racing a </p><p> </p><p>hundred miles per hour, his legs ready to give out. The voice. That voice he couldn't put a face to call out to him.  The voice taunting him. </p><p> </p><p> " You can run but, just remember, I won't be too far away." </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> "I've had several clients with the same problem as you, I promise that is not anything to be worried over.  Having dreams about an unfamiliar person chasing you is called unconscious fear. In many cases, </p><p>the intensity of that fear is directly linked to something a person is worried about." The therapist crossed her legs. " Is there anything that worries you or maybe possible trauma in the past that might have </p><p>caused these re-occurring dreams?" </p><p> Louis became fidgety all of a sudden interested in his shoes. " Um no, n-not that I can think of."  The therapist sighed. "Look our  weekly sessions are not going to </p><p>improve anything if you keep lying to me."</p><p> Louis moved up from his seat, avoiding all eye contact. " I'm sorry I can't do this today.  I don't believe I'll be coming back"  </p><p>He ignored all the weird looks he got </p><p>from the other clients. He silenced out the yells of the therapist calling him back. He just needed to go to his happy place.  </p><p>He needed to.  The voices were coming back. No amount of therapy could fix him this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>